El destino los Unio
by Meiya Takenouchi
Summary: Todo transcurria igual que siempre por Nerima, sin embargo algo cambiara gracias a un pequeño obsequio que Ryoga le da a Akane... ¿quién es ese chico que me resulta tan familiar? ¿por qué siento que lo conozco de otro lado? ACTUALIZADO CAP.3
1. El Collar

**El Destino los Unio**

Glosario de símbolos:

/ / pensando

( ) acción que realiza el personaje o algo que sucede durante el relato

[ ] comentario agregado

- el guión solo es una voz desconocida

* * recordando

: : soñando

* * *

**Capitulo 1 "El Collar" (Introducción)**

Era una mañana hermosa, el sol brillaba tan fuerte como siempre y el aroma a rocío se sentía en el aire. Todo estaba en calma y en completa paz, y para la hija menor de los Tendo, Akane era una mañana normal como todos los días, no imaginaba lo que iba a pasar, no imaginaba lo que el destino le deparaba.

Ranma: vaya Ryoga, me sorprende que hayas podido encontrar la casa sin perderte

Akane: ya deja de molestarlo Ranma, que no ves que viene de muy lejos. ¿cómo te fue en tu viaje Ryoga? – le dijo con una gran sonrisa

Ranma: más que un viaje yo diría que fue porque estuvo perdido

Ryoga: - haciendo caso omiso al comentario de Ranma – muy bien, gracias por... preocuparte Akane. Te traje algo de China – sacó de su mochila un extraño collar con un pequeño diamante colgado

Akane: gracias Ryoga, tú siempre tan amable

Ryoga: dicen que este collar te cumple un deseo, me costó conseguirlo pero valió la pena ¿te gusta?

Akane: si, esta... lindo – tomó el collar y se lo puso – está muy lindo

Ranma: no es necesario que digas que te gusta solo por ser amable con Ryoga, Akane

Akane: ¡¿por qué tienes que ser tan inmaduro? No le hagas caso Ryoga claro que me gusta tu collar

Ryoga: no te preocupes Akane, ya estoy acostumbrado a las niñerías de Ranma

Ranma: ¡yo no haga niñerías P-chan!

Ryoga: ¡cállate nenaza!

Akane: ¡Ranma deja de molestar a Ryoga!

Ranma: ¡pero si es él el que comienza!

Akane: ¡dios pareces un niño!

Ryoga: no te preocupes Akane, de todos modos ya me voy. Nos volveremos a ver Ranma – se fue saltando por los tejados

Akane: ¿viste lo que hiciste Ranma? ¡Por tu culpa Ryoga se fue!

Ranma: de todos modos se tenía que ir – Akane miró el collar que tenía colgado en el cuello – ¿no me digas que te creíste eso de que el collar te cumple un deseo?

Akane: ¡¿y si lo hice qué?

Ranma: solo una niña tan ingenua y boba como tú podría creerse algo así Akane

Akane: ¡¿por qué siempre tienes que ponerte tan celoso e insoportable cada vez que Ryoga viene a visitarme?

Ranma: ¡yo no estoy celoso, a demás ¿quién se pondría celoso de una chica tan fea como tú?

Akane: ¡eres un insensible!

Ranma: ¡niña tonta!

Akane: ¡inmaduro!

Ranma: ¡¿por qué no te vas con Ryoga? Apuesto a que él estaría dispuesto a consolarte

Akane: ¡tal vez eso haga, al menos él si es caballeroso!

Ranma: ¡y ciego al fijarse en una chica como tú!

Fue la gota que derramó el vaso, Akane le dio una bofetada a Ranma y por sus mejillas cayeron unas cuantas gotas de lágrimas

Akane: ¡cómo deseo no haberte conocido nunca!

El diamante del collar de Akane comenzó a brillar y una luz cegadora inundó todo el patio. Todo comenzó a desvanecerse, la figura de Ranma se iba alejando poco a poco, Akane se estaba quedando sola en esa extraña luz y Ranma cada vez estaba más lejos, no podía alcanzarlo se estaba desvaneciendo poco a poco y ella no podía evitarlo, no podía hacer nada.

Akane: ¡Ranma! ¡Ranma no te vayas! ¡Ranma no! ... ¡NO!

* * *

Nihao! otra vez XD... este fue uno de los primeros ranfics que escribi, fue en el 2007 ¿quieren saber como me inspire? bien se los contare...

acababa de descubrir fanfiction XD y la primera historia que lei fue la de Melichan "El colgante" [la recomiendo es muy buena]. me gustó tanto que no pude evitar escribir una version mia y por eso agradesco a Melichan por permitirme publicar esta historia! Domo Arigatou Melichan! tu fic me inspiro a crear este y realmente espero que le haga honores al tuyo... por supuesto todo el que lea este fic esta obligado a leer el de Melichan XD, tienen dos historias en distintas versiones, cada una con lo suyo... pero de hecho lo que tienen en comun es que sus dos autoras las escribieron con mucho amor y entusiasmo y por supuesto que a las dos nos encanta Ranma 1/2, asi que, que esperan... dejen sus reviews, me hace muy feliz leerlos, sobre todo para mi que recien me atrevo ingresar a este mundo tan fantastico, me alientan todo sus comentarios para poder continuar [y para que la inspiracion vuelva a mi] besos y abrazos para todos ustedes, los kiero mucho! nos vemos en el prox capitulo, no se lo pierdan.

Meiyachan XD


	2. La Historia Comienza otra vez

hola nuevamente! heme aquí con el segundo capitulo de este fic XD... no los aburro con mis comentarios así que los dejo con el nuevo capitulo, dusfrutenlo

**todos los personajes utilizados en este fanfiction son propiedad de la fabulosa Rumiko Takahashi, yo solo escribo por amor a Ranma 1/2 y para deleite de todos los fanáticos y por supuesto... sin fines lucrativos.**

**

* * *

**

**Capitulo 2 "La Historia Comienza otra Vez"**

Aquella mañana el cielo no reflejaba el brillo del sol matutino, nubes grises amenazaban con inundar las calles con torrentosas lluvias en cualquier momento, era un típico amanecer de invierno en la ciudad de Nerima… era como si nada hubiese ocurrido el día anterior. Ajena a todo lo ocurrido la noche anterior, Akane Tendo dormía plácidamente en su cama, todo volvía a ser como antes, una joven de 16 años, cabellos largos y azulados, penetrantes ojos color café y una sonrisa que deslumbraría a cualquiera. Abrió los ojos lentamente, la vista estaba borrosa y una presión en la cabeza comenzó a molestarla

Akane: ¡ay! ¡¿Y este dolor de cabeza? – con la cabeza apoyada en sus manos cerró los ojos fuertemente, una sensación de vacío se apoderó de ella, algo le faltaba, no sabía qué… una silueta a lo lejos la llamaba, no podía ver quien era, aquella sensación desesperante de no dejar que se vaya comenzó a crecer, no quería olvidar ¿pero qué era lo que no quería dejar en el olvido? poco a poco todos sus recuerdos se iban borrando, poco a poco sus sentimientos se iban extinguiendo, poco a poco se iba olvidando de él.

Kasumi: ¡familia a desayunar! - gritó Kasumi desde la cocina

Akane: ¡Dios! – se llevó la mano al pecho, su corazón latía fuertemente – que horrible sensación, es como si hubiese pasado algo malo… pero no recuerdo qué – levantándose de la cama se dirigió al espejo del escritorio y observó su rostro en él, todo parecía igual, nada había cambiado para ella - Será mejor que me cambie o llegaré tarde a la escuela – se puso el uniforme y bajo a desayunar, se sentía extraña sabía que algo faltaba, pero no le dio tiempo para darle importancia a ese asunto, un delicioso aroma de panes al vapor inundó el ambiente en ese momento – mmm que bien vuele

Kasumi: ¡buenos días Akane! ¿Cómo amaneciste hoy?

Akane: bien Kasumi gracias… aunque tengo una sensación de angustia desde que desperté y no sé porque, es como si algo malo fuera a pasar

Kasumi: tal vez tuviste una pesadilla y te has quedado con la impresión

Akane: tal vez /pero no recuerdo lo que soñé/ - la silueta de una chico le vino a la mente - /¿quién será ese chico?/

Nabiki: buenos días familia ¡vaya que bien panes al vapor!

Kasumi y Akane: buenos días Nabiki

Kasumi: ¡papá ya esta el desayuno!

Soun: ya voy hija – entró al comedor – buenos días, huele delicioso

Akane: buenos días papá, Kasumi hizo panes al vapor

Soun: pues entonces que esperamos no es bueno dejar que la comida se enfríe

Todos: buen provecho

CALLES DE NERIMA

Akane: ah... – suspiró – detesto ir a la escuela por las mañanas – como todos los días iba al colegio acompañada de Nabiki

Nabiki: ¿por qué?

Akane: pues porque todas las mañanas tengo que pelear con los chicos

Nabiki: yo en tu lugar estaría feliz

Akane: ¿feliz?

Nabiki: sí, feliz, me encantaría ser la chica más popular de la escuela y que todos se peleen por salir conmigo

Akane: entonces te regalo mi puesto porque para mi no es nada agradable

Nabiki: lo que pasa es que no sabes aprovechar las oportunidades Akane, podrías sacar muchas cosas buenas de todo eso… regalos por ejemplo, estoy segura que todos esos chicos te darían lo que les pidieras

Akane: tan solo dices eso porque no estas en mi lugar Nabiki

Chicos: ¡llego Akane!

Akane: y aquí vamos de nuevo

Nabiki: bueno me voy adelantando, nos vemos no quiero llegar tarde a clase – se fue

Chicos: ¡Akane sal conmigo! – todos iban a su encuentro

Akane: ¡cuantas veces les he dicho que no estoy interesada!

CLASE 1-F

Sayuri: buenos días ¿y Akane?

Yuka: buenos días Sayuri, esta abajo

Sayuri: cierto otra vez peleando

Yuka: pobre de ella, no me gustaría tener que pasar por eso todos los días

Habika: y todo por la culpa de Kuno Tatewaki

CLASE 2-E

Nabiki: oye Kuno que no vas a ir a pelear con Akane

Kuno: hoy no Nabiki Tendo... dejaré que mi bella diosa con alma de tigresa me extrañe por unos días para que vea lo importante que soy en su vida al hacerle falta – dijo un Kuno enyesado de los pies a la cabeza

Nabiki: eso te pasa por descuidarte cuando peleas con Akane

PATIO DE LA ESCUELA

Akane: ¡ya déjenme en paz! – Gritó derrotando al último contrincante – ya me estoy cansando de todo esto, todas las mañanas es lo mismo – se fue a su salón

Mientras tanto en algún lugar de China...

- No puedo creer que me hayas hecho nadar desde Japón tan solo para venir a ver unos simples estanques papá – reclamaba un joven mientras escurría su camisa empapada por el agua

- ¡Ah! Pero estos no son cualquier estaque hijo, son los estanques encantados de Jusenkyo, todos los grandes artistas marciales vienen aquí a entrenarse... lo extraño es que ninguno regresa

- No entiendo que le ven de especial a un montón de agua estancada

Guía: ¡sean bienvenidos a los estanques encantados de Jusenkyo! Como pueden ver estimados turistas aquí se encuentran varias pozas, cada una con una historia mas trágica que la otra, debo advertirles que deben tener mucho cuidado al entrenar aquí porque...

- Creo para mí esa explicación es suficiente, vamos Ranma

Ranma: sí – saltaron a los palos de bambú

Guía: esperen tengan mucho cuidado si caen en uno de esos estanques sufrirán grabes consecuencias

Genma: no importa estamos dispuestos a sacrificar todo por las artes marciales ¿no es así Ranma?

Ranma: así es ¡en guardia!

Y en algún lugar de Japón...

- Ne... necesito... necesito agua – el chico eternamente perdido cayó al suelo

- ¿Se encuentra bien? /esta inconsciente/ no se preocupe lo llevaré a mi restaurante – una joven de cabellos marrones y gran espátula a cuestas llevó a nuestro joven perdido hasta su restaurante

- Gracias, eres muy amable – le dijo terminándose el okonomiyaki

- No te preocupes, tú también hubieses hecho lo mismo por mí

- Dalo por seguro

- ¿De dónde vienes? Nunca te había visto por Nerima

- Pues... no tengo exactamente una casa, paro viajando constantemente por todo Japón entrenando pero siempre paso por Nerima de vez en cuando para visitar a una "amiga"

- ¿Es tan solo tu amiga?

- Pues si, por el momento

- ¿Y cómo se llama la afortunada?

- Akane, Akane Tendo

- Debe de ser una chica muy linda, yo en cambio estoy comprometida, pero ahora él esta en China entrenando

- ¿Y cómo se llama?

- Ranma Saotome y es el chico mas fuerte de todos, nunca pierde ni una sola pelea

- mmm... entonces aún no se ha enfrentado conmigo – los dos comenzaron a reír

Y en China...

- ¡Nunca debí de hacerte caso, ahora mira en que problema estamos metidos papá! – gritaba una chica de cabello rojo a un panda

- "Lo siento, es que no se leer chino" – rápidamente el panda escribió en un letrero

Guía: les dije que tuvieran mas cuidado pero ustedes no me quisieron escuchar, ahora pagaran las consecuencias

Ranma-chan: ¡viejo todo esto es culpa tuya! – y rompió el letrero en la cabeza del Panda

Panda: "no tienes porque amargarte tanto"

Ranma-chan: y no es para menos

Guía: ya esta oscureciendo será mejor que vayamos a la aldea de las amazonas esta a tan solo unos kilómetros y es la más cercana

Ranma-chan: un momento y como se supone que me quite esta maldición

Guía: no se puede, vivirás con eso toda la vida

Ranma-chan: ¡¿quiere decir que siempre seré mujer?

Guía: por un lado sí, puedes volver a la normalidad con agua caliente pero cada vez que te mojes con agua fría te convertirás en una chica

Ranma-chan: nunca debimos de haber venido /y ahora que le diré a Ukyo/

Panda: "el viajecito nos salió más caro de lo que creí"

Nerima...

Akane: ya llegué familia /no hay nadie/ ¿en dónde estarán todos? Una nota

Akane:

Papá salió y no regresará hasta la noche, Nabiki tuvo que ir a la casa de unas amigas y se quedará a dormir con ellas en su casa, yo estoy en la clínica del Dr. Tofú, volveré mas tarde.

Kasumi

PD.: La comida esta guardada en el microondas.

Akane: ah – suspiró – últimamente Kasumi va mucho al consultorio del Dr. Tofú – un sentimiento de tristeza se apoderó de ella – no tengo muchas ganas de comer – subió a su cuarto.

Se quedó ahí hasta la noche en que la mayoría de los integrantes de la familia Tendo llegaron, pero aún así ella no quiso salir de su cuarto, se sentía triste, cada vez la relación entre el Dr. Tofú y Kasumi se iba haciendo más evidente y ella no podía hacer nada para evitarlo, era cierto que sabia que eso algún día pasaría pero... nunca creía que fuera tan pronto, o tal vez nunca pensó que realmente ese día llegaría, en lo profundo de su ser ella siempre guardó una esperanza, una pequeña y vaga ilusión de que aquel hombre al que tanto "amaba" podía llegar a mirarla con otros ojos, pero cada vez se convencía más de que eso nunca sucedería, el Dr. Tofú solo estaba interesado en Kasumi, siempre lo había estado… y ella no podía hacer nada contra eso.

CONTINUARA...

* * *

Me meresco un Review? ^^ espero mucho que les haya gustado este nuevo capitulo y para no ser ingrata con ustedes quiero agradecerles infinitamente por todos los comentarios que me dejan Domo Arigatou! hacen que vuelva la inspiración a mi cada vez que veo uno de sus Reviews... por favor a los que no tengan una cuenta déjenme sus correos o mandenme un mensaje para poder responderles [esto va para el comentario de "ola" ^^ ya que no dejó su nombre, gracias por el review!]

bueno creo que esta es una pregunta de interés público XD así que la vuelvo a contestar: Ryoga no usó el collar para pedir quedarse con Akane porque lamentablemente nuestro querido P-chan es tan perdido incluso para eso u.u y si lo hubiese hecho entonces no habría historia! o.o y no queremos eso XD.

y sin olvidarme de agradecer a todos ustedes quiero hacer un agradecimiento especial a the mystic poetry por agregarme a sus favoritos gracias totales! XD no sabes la alegría que me dio el ver ese mensaje, espero que este capitulo llene las espectativas al igual que los otros que vendrán luego de este. y finalmente gracias a Melichan por permitirme publicar una nueva versión de su historia, como y ya lo dije antes... nunca voy a terminar de agradecerte.

es todo por hoy, estare esperando sus reviews me ayudan a ser mejor autora! los kiero!

Meiyachan.


	3. El destino los unió

Hola hola! se que he demorado en actualizar pero les garantizo que la espera valió la pena XD... no quiero retrasarlos más con su lesctura asi que tan solo los dejo con el glosario de simbolos para que se guien durante el relato.

Glosario de símbolos:

/aaa/ pensando

(aaa) acción que realiza el personaje o algo que sucede durante el relato

[aaa] comentario agregado

- el guión solo es una voz desconocida

*_aaa_ * recordando

::aaa:: soñando

* * *

**El Destino Los Unió**

**Capitulo 3 "El Destino los Unió"**

China, país del Kung fu, cuna de grandes sabios, poseedora de una de las maravillas del mundo: La Gran Muralla y precisamente en este momento protagonista de la tormenta de polvo más grande vista nunca jamás… a lo lejos se podía ver a dos personas corriendo, dos chicas, una de ellas de largos cabellos purpúreos, muy bella y a la vez letal, iba persiguiendo con una espada en un mano y bonboris en la otra a una chica pelirroja con el cabello atado en una trenza y tras ellas dos corría un enorme panda.

Shampoo: ¡volver aquí Ranma, yo matar!

Ranma-chan: ¡acaso crees que estoy loco! – gritó mientras esquivaba uno de sus ataques – maldita la hora en que llegamos a este país

Panda: "deténganse por favor... no puedo correr tan rápido" – enseñando su letrero

Ranma-chan: ¡todo esto es tú culpa papá, si no te hubieses comido su premio no estaríamos metidos en este lío!

Panda: "ya deja de echarme la culpa por todo Ranma"

Shampoo: ¡Ranma tú no escapar... sentir la ira de Shampoo! – le arrojó uno de sus bonboris

Ranma-chan: ¡chica loca ya te dije que no fue mi intención comerme tu premio!

Shampoo: ¡tú vencer a Shampoo, yo no descansar hasta conseguir venganza!

Ranma-chan: ¡dios pero que mala perdedora es!

Panda: "Ranma es hora de que aceptes tus responsabilidades"

Ranma-chan: ¡de que responsabilidades me hablas si todo esto es por tu culpa!

Shampoo: ¡Ranma no escaparás!

* * *

NERMIA, JAPON

Ukyo: muchas gracias vuelva pronto – cerró la puerta tras despedir al último cliente – vaya hoy fue un buen día, gracias por tu ayuda

Ryoga: no es por nada, tenía que hacer algo por ti después de haberme ayudado hoy

Ukyo: oye y por qué no vienes a trabajar aquí conmigo mañana, gracias a ti hoy las ventas aumentaron eres un muy buen ayudante a parte de que cocinas muy bien los okonomiyakis

Ryoga: claro, entonces nos vemos mañana /si es que no me pierdo/

Ukyo: bien, adiós – Ryoga salió – oye no me haz dicho tu nombre

Ryoga: soy Ryoga Hibiki

Ukyo: yo Ukyo Kuonji

Ryoga: bueno Ukyo ya me voy – cogió sus paraguas y salió – nos vemos mañana

Ukyo: adiós – bostezó – bien creo que es hora de ir a acostarme /espero que Ranma regrese pronto/

* * *

CHINA

Ranma-chan: hasta que al fin la perdimos ¡es la última vez que me metes en líos papá!

Panda: "Ya pero no te enojes"

Ranma-chan: hay eres imposible

Shampoo: ¡Ranma yo matar! – la joven china atacó sorpresivamente destruyendo completamente el tronco hueco donde Ranma y Genma se escondían.

Ranma-chan: ¡ahhh! – cayó desmayada al piso tras recibir un fuerte golpe en la cabeza

Panda: "sálvese quien pueda" – se escondió tras un árbol

Shampoo: ¿Ranma? – Vio que la chica no se movía – bien Shampoo cumplir con ley amazona, eso enseñar a nunca meterse con mujeres de nuestra aldea otra vez – y se fue creyendo que Ranma estaba muerta.

Panda: "muy buen plan hijo, fingirte muerto me enorgulleces" "¿Ranma? Ranma despiértate ya se fue" – le dio un golpe en la cabeza con los letreros

Ranma-chan: ¡ay, mi cabeza! ¡¿por qué me golpeas papa? ¿y Shampoo? – miró de un lado a otro buscándola

Panda: "se fue, creyó que estabas muerto al verte desmayado"

Ranma-chan: bueno al menos nos pudimos librar por fin de ella y ahora a buscar la cura para esta terrible maldición

Panda: "no, ni hablar tenemos que volver a Japón"

Ranma-chan: ¿qué? Pero no podemos regresar así a Japón, no pienso presentarme ante Ukyo con esta maldición

Panda: "lo siento pero no hay excusas"

Ranma-chan: en todo caso porque tendríamos que irnos, no tenemos ninguna prisa

Panda: "tenemos algunos problemas" – se echó agua caliente

Ranma-chan: ¿problemas... que problemas? – también se roció con agua caliente

Policía: ¡ustedes dos, están arrestados por estar ilegalmente en este país!

Ranma: ¡arrestados pero cómo!

Genma: a correr

Ranma: ¡claro como no lo imaginé antes, ¿papá es que acaso no sabías que es ilegal entrar a un país por mar y sin tener permiso alguno?

Genma: ya deja de reprocharme Ranma yo solo lo hice para que pudieras entrenar un poco en el mar mientras veníamos

Ranma: ¡si claro, llegamos nadando porque no tenías dinero para el pasaje! ¡ah cuidado! – chocaron con un señor que llevaba baldes de agua... fría – y otra vez a la situación de antes

Policía: ¡deténganse! ¿qué ya no están? – miró a todos lados - ¿disculpe señorita no habrá visto por aquí a un hombre calvo con un joven que llevaba cola de caballo?

Ranma-chan: pues no, no los he visto, si los veo les aviso adiós... vámonos de aquí papá – se llevó al Panda arrastrándolo de una oreja – mientras estemos en China tendremos que quedarnos con estos cuerpos si no queremos que nos encierren

Panda: "¡ah! Pero no nos quedaremos en China mucho tiempo" – le dio un golpe en la nuca a Ranma y este se desmayó – "nos vamos a casa Ranma"

* * *

DOS DIAS DESPUES EN JAPON

Ukyo: es una postal del tío Genma – dijo mirando la postal con la foto de un Panda que había recibido – dice que llegarán hoy... en la tarde /Ranma regresa/ ¡oye Ryoga, Ranma vuelve!

Ryoga: vaya por fin voy a poder conocer al famoso Ranma

Ukyo: jaja, tal vez hasta acepte tener una batalla contigo

Ryoga: eso me parece bien – se puso serio – te ves muy contenta de que regrese

Ukyo: si, el es muy especial para mí, estamos comprometidos desde pequeños, lo conozco de años, sé lo que le gusta y lo que no, es... mas que mi prometido mi... mi mejor amigo

Ryoga: pero... ¿tú lo quieres?

Ukyo: si... creo – dijo esto último en un susurro - /a veces no estoy segura de lo que siento por él/ oye Ryoga y no vas a ir a ver a Akane

Ryoga ¿Akane? ¡Así! Akane, no… bueno... este /me había olvidado de Akane/... es que no avisé que iba a ir y creo que por estos días ellos salen de vacaciones así que creo que no van a estar jajaja – risa fingida

Ukyo: bueno en ese caso si quieres puedes quedarte hospedado aquí, no sería molestia, la casa es grande y hay suficiente espacio como para todos

Ryoga: pues... gracias Ukyo, sí, me quedaré /¿por qué me pongo tan nervioso cuando hablo con esta chica?/ - los dos se quedaron mirando fijamente a los ojos por un largo rato hasta que Ukyo reaccionó

Ukyo: yo... yo... voy a... lavar los... pla... platos

Ryoga: ¿ah? Si... si claro

Ukyo: ya, ya vengo – entró a la cocina

Ryoga: /Ryoga eres un tonto, no se te ocurrió decir nada mas inteligente… pero… qué es esto que estoy sintiendo/ - sacudió la cabeza - /no, no puedo pensar en Ukyo, ella ya esta comprometida además debo serle fiel a Akane... pero... pero si ni siquiera ella me corresponde... ay Ryoga pero que estas pensando tienes que quitar a Ukyo de tu cabeza/ - mientras Ryoga continuaba con su batalla mental Ukyo se acercó por detrás de él con un plato de okonomiyaki

Ukyo: ¿Ryoga quieres un okonomiyaki? Esta delicio... ¡ay! – Ryoga no se esperaba que Ukyo le hablara y del susto volteó e hizo que el plato cayera al piso rompiéndose y destrozando al okonomiyaki

Ryoga: ¡lo siento Ukyo en verdad lo siento. Me tomaste de sorpresa!

Ukyo: no te preocupes Ryoga yo lo recojo

Ryoga: déjame ayudarte – los dos se agacharon a recoger el plato y sin quererlo Ryoga accidentalmente tomo la mano de Ukyo, poniéndose ambos rojos al instante – Ukyo yo... lo... lo sien... lo sien... – Ryoga estaba en un shock mental, como podía ser posible que una chica que tan solo conocía de tres días le gustara tanto.

Ukyo: Ryoga... – involuntariamente sus cabezas se fueron acercando lentamente para terminar sellando sus labios en un dulce y tierno beso.

Desafortunadamente había un espectador que había logrado ver toda la escena desde la puerta del restaurante. Ranma estaba parado en la puerta sin poder creer lo que habían visto sus ojos, le dolió mucho ver a Ukyo besarse con Ryoga aunque él siempre vio a Ukyo como a una amiga mas que como una prometida pero igual el verla así con un perfecto desconocido le destrozaba el alma, sin pensarlo dos minutos salió corriendo sin rumbo alguno.

Genma: ¡¿Ranma a dónde vas?

Ukyo: / ¿Ranma?/ ¡Ranma! – Salió del restaurante - ¡tío Genma!

Genma: ¿Ukyo qué fue lo que pasó?

Ukyo: ¿dónde esta Ranma?

Genma: salió corriendo, estaba entrando al restaurante para saludarte pero de pronto salió corriendo como si hubiese visto a un gato

Ukyo: /Oh no, será que nos habrá visto/

Ryoga: ¿qué pasó Ukyo por qué saliste así de pronto?

Genma: ¿y quién eres tú?

Ukyo: ¡ay Ryoga! – Comenzó a llorar – todo se acabó Ryoga

* * *

DOJO TENDO

Toda la familia Tendo se encontraba reunida en la mesa, un evento importante estaba por ocurrir pero faltaba alguien.

Akane: ya estoy aquí, ¿qué es lo que nos quieres decir papá? – Miró atónita a la persona que estaba sentada junto a su hermana Kasumi – bu... buenas tardes Dr. Tofú

Dr. Tofú: buenas tardes pequeña Akane

Soun: Akane toma asiento por favor... bien ahora que toda la familia Tendo esta reunida creo que podré decir esto con mucha alegría, querida Familia, les anuncio que desde este momento mi querida hija Kasumi y el Dr. Tofú están comprometidos

Nabiki: vaya ya era hora de que se decidiera doctor ¡felicidades hermana!

Akane: ¿com... compro... comprometidos? – la noticio le llegó como una flecha al corazón de Akane que solo pudo levantarse y salir corriendo del Dojo sin rumbo alguno - /¡¿por qué, por qué tenía que pasar esto por qué?/ - lágrimas escapaban de sus ojos que se mantenía cerrados por el dolor y Akane corría sin ver a donde se dirigía.

No le importaba nada, tan solo quería seguir corriendo correr y correr y no parar nunca, el día que por tanto tiempo había temido al fin había llegado y ella no estaba preparada para afrontarlo. Amargas lágrimas brotaban de sus ojos, quería desaparecer quería que nada de eso fuera real, pero no podía cambiar la realidad, Kasumi y el Dr. Tofú se casarían y todas las falsas esperanzas que ella alguna vez se formo con él quedarían en lo más profundo de su joven corazón destrozado, siguió corriendo sin importarle a dónde se dirigía o cuanto tiempo pasara.

Nubes negras tapaban el cielo y un frío invadía las calles, un joven de cabello negro corría en dirección opuesta a ella, se iban a encontrar, se iban a chocar... Akane cayó al piso tras golpearse la cabeza y desmayarse.

_*su vista era nublosa, no podía ver nada, sentía mucho frío y luego... tan solo agua... quietud, calma. Quería gritar, quería pedir ayuda pero su voz no salía, había un enorme monstruo a su costado, estaba viniendo directo hacia ella, no se podía mover no podía hacer nada. Cerró los ojos, los volvió a abrir, un chico la tenía en brazos... una voz la llamaba..._

_- Akane, Akane por favor despierta, necesito decirte algo... Akane... Akane yo... ¡Akane yo te amo!*_

- señorita... señorita despierte ¿se encuentra bien?

Akane: ¿qué... qué fue lo que pasó? /¡ay! Otra vez este dolor de cabeza/ - se oculta la cabeza entre sus brazos

- ¿se encuentra bien? – el dolor de cabeza iba pasando

Akane: si, si estoy bien – levantó la mirada y se encontró dos hermosos ojos azules llenos de preocupación que invitaban a perderse en ellos, no podía dejar de mirar aquellos bellos ojos, sentía que ya los había visto antes, pero dónde dónde.

- ¿qué le sucede?

Akane: ¡ay! mi... mi cabeza me... me duele mucho

_*- ¡Akane yo te amo! – gritaba el chico que la tenía en brazos, quien era el que gritaba su nombre tan desesperadamente y decía que la amaba._

_Akane: Ran... ran... ranm… m…a*_

CONTINUARA...

* * *

**Notas de la Autora: **y al fin llegamos al quid del asunto! qué les parecio cumplió con las espectativas? espero que sí XD. y aclarando algunos puntos supongo que sabran porque Genma dijo que Ranma salió corriendo como si hubiese visto un gato, dado que los adorables mininos son su mayor temor sería ilógico poner que salió corriendo como si hubiese visto un fantasma no creen?

gracias a todas las personas que han leido este fic hasta ahora y en especial a las que han dejado sus reviews: **_Marirosy, Tsukire, annkarem, Rutabi, Gelichan, Mayumi _**[tu siempre tan fiel mi amiga!]**, _the mystic poetry _**y por supuesto un gran y gigantoso GRACIAS super especial a _**Melichan03**_ por permitirme publicar una nueva versión de su historia "el colgante" espero estar haciendole justicia.

y lamentablemente tengo una mala noticia... al igual que en _**"Ranma se enamora" **_hemos llegado hasta el final de los capitulos que tenía y a partir de ahora solo nos queda esperar hasta que me traigan mi computadora anterior donde tengo la continuacion guardada, si es que la suerte esta de mi lado podré recuperar esos archivos a mediados de las primeras semanas de Noviembre asi que por favor les pido paciencia no hechare este fic al abandono solo demorare un buen tiempo en actualizar que espero no se prolongue mucho, gracias a todos por su compresión de antemano y gracias por seguir leyendo hasta aquí XD.

cierto! quiero dedicar este capitulo especial a todo mi país! Perú! por estar en el mundial de Voley Japón 2010 y sobre todo dar las gracias a _**Mario Vargas Llosa **_pordarnos el honor de poder decir finalmente que el Perú tiene un Premio Nobel! GRANDE MARIO!.

sin más me despido de ustedes hasta una nueva actualizacion, estare esperando sus reviews! un abrazo enorme!

Meiya-chan


End file.
